Those White Eyes
by Yami Getsuei
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Suki: Hey guys! Finally got a KH story down, and I may vent some feelings out through my character, because she is ALMOST my self insert, mainly who what I kinda want to be and feel. If you know me, sometimes I put on a happy mask ^^; but this is to help me through the upcoming school year, I'll try to keep it going, with Broken Wings being written.**

**DISCLAIMER: This goes for all my chapters so I will -not- repeat myself. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OC, LIVE WITH IT!**

A girl walked down a quiet private road in Lynnwood, Washington. She was 17, and wore a long black dress that stopped an inch below her knees. She wore knee high black socks and had black converse on. Her long black hair was tamed by a black fedora. The fedora had a design of a red feather, it looked hand sewn, and expensive. The thing that stood out most about the girl was her extremely light blue eyes. It almost looked as if she was blind, yet she wasn't. The girl walked to a small house and opened it, only to find people narrowing her eyes at her.

"Welcome home... Winter Rose." A woman said.

"Good evening to you, Mother. I am only here to wash my belongings and wash up until I can afford a home or go to college, like we agreed." Winter said. The girl was Winter M. Rose. Winter Rose was called a mistake by her parents, shunned at how... rebellious she was. She was born on the snowiest day of the year, and her parents where in utter horror about her eyes. Both of her parents had dark blue eyes, despite their hair color, which was black. They named her after the season she was born in, not caring for the daughter. Winter was the smartest one in her class, and was let ahead a year, so she graduated early. Now, she was free to leave the house as long as she wanted. She left for days, only to come back to wash her clothes and to slowly take more. She took the last of her money, her life savings. It rounded up to be two thousand dollars, she saved up her entire life for that amount. She washed her clothes and felt the lingering stares of her parents. They took care of her little brother, Elzin. Elzin was age 7 and had one blue eye, and one green. He had caught a trait from some far off relative, and that also gave him elf ears. He had short black hair, and was very formal. Elzin loved Winter, and wanted to be like her, but his parents had him on a tight schedule. After Winter had finished. She asked her family to gather around.

"I am terribly sorry to say but, I am separating my ties with the family. I will only visit Elz occasionally. I would say thank you, Mother, Father, in all the support you gave me... Yet, you gave me none." She said, formally. Elzin started to cry as she said it.

"Why Winter? I don't want you to leave!" He said, hugging her. She hugged him and said.

"I am sorry, but I have to leave, I am only burdening Mother and Father. I must leave now, farewell."She said, ruffling his hair. She walked towards the door and lingered. She took in everything, the white walls, the cramped kitchen, and the hallways that lead into the laundry room, bathroom, and bedrooms. She glanced towards the T.V. She had taken the video games called Kingdom Hearts and carried it with her always. She sighed and closed the doors. She started walking forward, her footsteps matching her heartbeat.

The Organization XIII was alive, they had one last trick up their sleeves. They had a single healer nobody, out of the millions, that one was the most important. It looked like a metallic phoenix, and it's feathers had magical properties. It takes one hundred years for it to come into affect, but it was better than nothing. They had regenerated, in a sleep like trance. The current key blade wielder was gone. They could tell, so was the king. It was now a long path to recovery. Little did they know about what they where heading into.

Winter checked into a cheap hotel. She went to the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling. Her backpack lay next to her bed as she grabbed her MP3 player. She turned it on as a play list of Evanescence went on. She fell asleep, and felt herself fall down water. She noticed it didn't feel icy, and it wasn't filled with seaweed, like the Puget Sound. She landed on a platform, there was a picture of Sora, and his friends.

"Hmm... Similar to Kingdom Hearts, very interesting." She said, as she stepped forward.

**What do you seek, young girl. The light, or the Shadows. **A calming voice asked, it was like a gentle mother, as Winter had seen with children as she sat alone in elementary school. Six pillars appeared. There where two of each kind of weapon. There was a sword, gleaming gold with encrusted jewels, another was a katana, which glowed a sickly red with red chains hanging down from the end of the hilt. There was a short staff, glowing bright blue and glowed with white magic, one was a long, black staff. It had a spear tip and glowed darkly. There was a large shield, it had encrusted gems and had a symbol Winter did not recognize. Another was a large shield, with spikes on the top most edges and with a blood red logo on it.

"I seek the Shadows." She said, the other pillars disappeared.

**What do you seek the most? **The voice asked. Yami went up to the katana.

_The katana, a deadly sharp weapon. It is one sided, yet is sharper than a double sided sword. It is more light weight and can be duel wielded by a sister blade._

Winter listened to the words, then went to the staff.

_The staff, a magically enhanced rod of wood. It is said to have magical properties and aids the use in magic. _

Winter listened and then went to the shield.

_The __Scutum, a large shield that is very strong. It was used by the Romans in many battles. It enhances protection._

Winter nodded as she made her decision. She touched the katana.

**What will you give up? **The voice asked, calmly and sweetly. She decided that she needed protection, so she gave up the shield. The platform broke, as she fell down. She didn't struggle, and landed softly. There was another platform, it had the same pattern as the one above.

**You will see many monsters. There are two types. **The voice said, as two beings appeared. One was a shadow, it was always moving and it had yellow eyes. Another was a Dusk, and it had the Nobody emblem on it's head. They moved and attacked Winter. She dodged with ease as the katana appeared in her hand. She attacked the monsters and they fell, and disappeared. One went in a cloud of dust, a single child-styled heart wafted up. The other denigrated. The floor shattered beneath here. And she found her at downtown Seattle, at the waterfront. It was eerily empty, and three people stood around her.

"Elzin? Tyler? Alexa?" She was surprised, and shook her head. She went to Elzin.

"Winter, what do you fear most?" He asked.

"I fear being indecisive, Elz." Winter replied. She went to the blond boy who whore a white tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. He had blue eyes.

"What is most important for you?" Tyler asked calmly.

"My prized possessions." She replied. Her nodded and Winter went to Alexa. She wore a Lolita Japanese style dress, with a hat that rivaled Kanon Wakeshima's style.

"What do you want out of life?" Alexa asked.

"To be strong." She said.

**You fear being indecisive, your prized possessions are most important to you, you want to be strong. You start your adventure at dusk. It is harder to handle due to your fatigue, yet you thrive. But there are many dangers. **The voice said, then she was blown away, onto a single platform. It had a Heartless symbol. Winter walked into the light, and her shadow grew. After awhile it stood, and Winter saw a giant shadow replica of her. She ran to the edge, and almost fell off. Winter turned around and attacked.

Winter wiped a bit of blood off her lip as the Dark side fell. A portal appeared under her, and shadowy tendrils clung onto Winter. She panicked at first, then stopped as it tickled her slightly, and seemed less threatening.

**Do not fear, dark one. For the path that you chose may be viewed as evil, but is ultimately good. Awake now. **The voice said. Winter felt her bed and light hit her eyelids. She opened her eyes as as she saw the roof of the hotel. She took a shower and got ready, then left the hotel. She spent her time walking around and then stopped to eat dinner at a Fat-burger. She bough the food and ate it, then went to a park. It was the Picnic Point park. It was still open, so Yami took a mile trek down to the beach. She gazed at the waters of the Puget Sound. She sat down on a bleached log and stared at the dark waters, it lapped the shores gently. Loud drunken laughs where heard a mile away. She closed her eyes as she heard the gentle waves kiss the rock shore. She heard bubbling of trapped water and smelled seaweed everywhere. When Winter heard the Stoners scream, then it being quiet, she took notice. Suddenly, she noticed a swarm of darkness. Shadow Heartless where everywhere. She gasped and tried to run, only to find her surrounded. She tried to fight them, and was backed onto a jutting rock. One leaped and she jumped, and fell into the water. The water dragged her out as her waterproof backpack kept her belongings safe. She was then surrounded by Atlantica heartless. They motioned to her and she heard voices.

"We do not wish to harm Mistress Rose, we want to save. We take planet, we feed our kind. Come, to Home." A Screw Driver said. A couple of Sea Neons helped Winter swim and there was a dark portal. She looked to them and entered.

Winter shivered as she followed a group of Heartless. The tunnels where amazingly cold, not helping she was wet. They led her to an opening.

"Mistress Rose, safe with shells. We not like, but safe. No one want Mistress heartless yet." A Solider heartless said. She nodded, shivering and entered. She hit the ground in a pure white room, with white chairs that where extremely high. She was freezing and she felt eyes on her, she felt the ground rush to her, and it went dark.

The Organization was baffled by a woman, about age 17 appeared. She was shivering and wet, and smelled like seawater and seaweeds. The girl fell over, and was unconscious.

"The meeting is dismissed. I will take care of our... intruder." Xemnas said. Everyone warped out as Xemnas jumped down, landing softly next to her. The girl wore a simple long black dress, and long socks with black and white converse. She had a waterproof looking backpack and wore a fedora, with a delicate pattern of a feather made in it. She opened her eyes yet was still asleep and he was taken back by what he saw. Almost pure white eyes, it was lightly tinted blue. The girl closed her eyes and he noticed something on her neck. A heartless necklace. He moved the girl into his bedroom. He placed her on the queen sized bed after drying her off. He placed the heavy backpack down and waited for the girl to wake up. When the girl woke up, she was confused. She sat up and saw Xemnas and her eye darkened.

"Where am I..?" She asked, looking around. Xemnas was surprised.

"So your not blind. You opened your eyes... Young girl. You are trespassing on our grounds and we have the right to kill you." Xemnas said darkly. The girl growled.

"Why must EVERYONE be prejudice! When they look at my eyes they think I'm blind! I am not! I hate that people judge me by looks! Right to kill me my ass. I just want to go back to earth where you are just a video game" She growled. Xemnas noted what she said. And he smiled.

"I am Xemnas, Leader of the Organizatio--"

"XII, not counting Xion, since he is gone now. Your Somebody name is Xehanort, You're Number 1, superior." She finished, smiling.

"I am Winter M. Rose, from Earth." The girl said.

"What does the M/ stand for." Xemnas asked, noting how intelligible she was.

"Middle, my parents couldn't care less about names." Winter said. She tried to get up but fell back down. She looked around then saw her backpack. She grabbed it and rummaged through her stuff.

"How old are you..?" Xemnas asked.

"Seventeen, I was let ahead one year in school." She replied, making sure that her DS turned on. She turned it off and set it on the bed as she counted her money. 1,970 dollars where there.

"What are those slips of paper?" He asked. Winter sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Curiosity killed the cat, it's Money, spelled M O N E Y. It's currency from my wor-- oh god!." Winter started when she dropped it. She shakily got up and went to the balcony. She saw the largest star in the sky blink out.

"Oh shit... oh shit... Elzin!" Winter said. She tried using her phone, yet Elzin's phone didn't pick up. She growled and punched a wall, it cracked a bit, and Xemnas was surprised by her strength. Only one other person could dent the walls of the Castle that Never Was, his name was

"Why Elzin... He was such a sweet kid." Winter said, and leaned her head on the wall.

**Suki: Woah, Winter as strong as all the nobodies! I liked the concept of Heartless speaking in their own language, and it sounds like badly translated English to Winter. Well, REVIEW, CLICK THE BUTTON, btw, I'll have the next chappie out shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Suki: I'm so sorry everyone! My computer died a long time back and I lost motivation after that and after seeing reviews from 'blackflame01' 'Rambonata' and 'Soul Of Doom' I got motivation from guilt. You guys are truly awesome. If you want to see more stories of continue following me, I have a joint account with 'uplate' called the Bloody Romantics... Aand my sister is trying to hula-hoop with a cape on.. Wewt. So, on with the story.. And sorry about the cut off about who Winter is as strong as, that'll be said later. This story might turn silly, don't know.**

**Oh, and I have the same necklace Winter has... It is silver with a plastic red part with bumps in the plastic on the button having a epic effect. Even the back is pretty. Got it from amazon 3**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't know why I do this, but this is a FANfiction, not a FICTION. The only FICTION is my characters, that is all.**

* * *

"Elzin.." She muttered, sliding down as the wall slowly cracked together. Xemnas smiled emptily and picked Winter up by the back of her collar.

"Now, why are you here. Are you a spy? Are you one of the key bearers?" He asked, bluntly.

"Oh really? A soaking wet girl coming out of a portal that obviously has a heart a spy? And I abhor the so called 'good' side. Good for nothing braggarts who almost always kill the actually messed up people in life. You think I'm one of those plebeians?!" She sneered in his face.**(A/N: If you know these words, you win a cookie)** Xemnas laughed at her display. She struggled in his grip as he enjoyed the effort she was giving.

"I know more about you than yourself! I know your true name and life!" She struggled out. Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"More than enough to kill you." He said, blankly. He dropped her down as she gathered herself. Her dress splayed out a bit and she looked to the ground. She glared up at Xemnas with hate that rivaled his own when he had a heart. He felt a pang in him, as darkness swirled around her. She looked shocked, too. A guardian heartless picked her up and held close to it. It looked like Xehanort's heartless' guardian but more feminine and was glued to her feet. Winter's eyes furrowed.

"Wait, why?" She whispered softly, as if talking to it. It gestured to Xemnas and it stared into her eyes.

"It tells me that the she objects to killing me." Winter said, as it held her.

"Lies, Heartless are only fueled by instincts." Xemnas said, fake surprise passing through him.

"He says it is true, but to consider your heartless, 'Ansem'. It's said that something fuels them somewhat of a mind... What?" Winter said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I'm not your Mistress. I thank you for saving me, and tell that one Solider that told that they all wanted me to be alive I thank him. But why me?" Winter whispered to it. It held up her necklace, silver and red, with a metal chain. It glinted from the glowing walls.

"Huh?" Winter said, holding it. She closed her eyes. Xemnas was truly interested on the matter of a girl. How a girl could be the master of all Heartless. A plan swam through his mind. Now... He needed a keyblade.

"If you wish to live, you must join the Organization, but to see that the Heartless object somehow, you will remain a Somebody." Xemnas said. Winter looked shocked.

"Saix!" Xemnas roared, a portal popped up and out came the blue haired man.

"Yes, Superior?" Saix bowed.

"Take this girl to a room and give her some clothing. She will become one of us, like it or not." Xemnas said to his loyal servant.

"Yes, Superior." Saix said again. The Guardian looked at Winter as it dropped a single necklace she gripped. She was gripped painfully in the arm by Saix and dragged into the portal.

* * *

"Hey! Let off a bit that hurts!" Winter complained to Saix. He snarled which silenced her.

"..Why are you so loyal to Xemnas?" Winter asked. He didn't reply.

"Can you speak? Hellooo?" She said, sounding like Aerith. They walked into the other end and there was a room. Saix threw her to the ground as there was a extremely loud thunk. Winter hissed in pain and held her head.

"Food will be brought to you with the uniform. You are not to leave this room without permission from the Superior or any higher ranking member." He stated then walked out of the room slamming the door shut, as it cracked around the door. It started fixing itself as Winter looked at her hands. It was the nobody symbol, silver with some white. The chain was thicker than the Heartless symbol one. She felt something cold press onto her as she held it, and another feeling too, like a suffocating feeling. She put on the necklace and felt another suffocating feeling and felt a bit hollow. She gasped in surprise. She then groaned as her head almost made her black out. She tried to get up but pain lashed through her and the world fell sideways. Black dots plagued her vision as waves of peace came.

***

Saix went in to check on that woman, to see she had fainted on the ground. She had a large bump on her head and she was in an uncomfortable position. He picked her up to see that she was oddly light and placed her in the bed. He used cure on her head as she stirred a bit, as she clenched her teeth. He moved the blanket over her and went out to get Pre-made curry. He placed it on the table with a glass of water, and left.

***

She fell through the warm waters again and landed on another platform. This time it was Roxas, Axel, and Xion sitting on the clock tower laughing while eating Sea-salt ice cream. Winter smiled at the picture as it started to tilt dangerously. A Twilight Thorn attacked at her. She struggled as the Twilight thorn did it's onslaught. She slashed it one last time as she was hung in the air and it slithered back, exploding as it fell of the edge. Winter panted as she fell to the ground as everything faded. She opened her eyes. There was a soft bed underneath her and blankets on top of her. She got up noting her head was better. There was a bowl of steaming curry with a cup of water. Her stomach growled as she started to stuff her face with the curry. It was delicious and spicy, she ate so much she choked a bit and fumbled for the water. She gulped it down and gasped for air. The door clicked open as Winter wiped her mouth with the napkin. Demyx peeked in.

"Your actually alive! I was told by Saix to bring in some clothes for you." Demyx said, cheerfully. Winter was shocked by his cheerfulness.

"Hey, you okay?" Demyx asked.

"How can you be so cheerful?" Winter said in a daze. Demyx sighed then looked her straight in the eye.

"Would you rather I sounded like this?" He said, voice lacking everything.

"Alright, you're scaring me. How can you even do it so well without a heart?" Winter asked, tidying the bed.

"Oh we do too have hearts. We just lost them and we're going to get them back." Demyx said. He gave her the clothes and went outside. Winter changed into them. They were smaller than all of the Organization's. Her eyes popped out as the pants and the long sleeved dress shirt were baggy. The gloves fit her perfectly and were comfortable. She looked in the mirror and thought about how much Alexa would tear her apart to get this outfit. They were both giant fans of Kingdom Hearts and she was the silly one. Her mother worked at a Lolita goth shop in Seattle where they sold a whole bunch of stuff. She got her favorite fedora from that shop. She missed it and wondered about her friends and.. Elzin. Her eyes teared up as she grabbed the phone on instinct and called it. The phone got through.

"W-wint?" Her brother's crying tone said.

"Elz! Oh my god you are alright?" Winter freaked out.

"I-I don't know where I am. It's a weird city that's always night. Are you okay?" Elzin asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm stuck with the Or-- I mean a group that forced me into working with them. Do you have anything to protect yourself with?" Winter asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what it's ca-- oh my god. I h-have to go. There are these heartless things you told about attacking me." He said.

"No, Wait!" Winter said as the phone disconnected from him.

"Guardian!" Winter asked, and the Heartless appeared.

"Cease attack in the 2nd district on the boy with black hair and multicolored eyes. He is allowed to be attack but let it not be fatal." She ordered.

_"Spoken like a true leader, Master. I shall cease the attack as you wish. The Lunar Diviner is coming for you, thought to let you prepare." _The Guardian said, with a flowing voice. It disappeared as a portal opened.

"You are to be seen by the Organization in a meeting to introduce yourself." He said, blankly. Winter followed him as she looked to the ground. She was standing in the center of Where Nothing Meets. Xigbar was playing with his seat making it shoot up and down when Xemnas glared at him as he laughed and rubbed his head. Many seats were empty, mainly Axel's, Roxas', and everyone who went to Castle Oblivion.

"We are to discuss the issues again of our resurrection and the welcoming of our new member, Winter Rose." Xemnas said.

"'Ey there pretty lady. Can tell ye aren't a Nobody." Xigbar remarked.

"Why don't I deal with her now?" Xaldin said. Xemnas raised his hand.

"She is not a nobody due to her special ability. Winter, show them." He demanded.

"Guardian." She commanded. As commanded, she came.

_"Yes, little one?"_ She asked, as they were connected by the feet. That made her rise in the air a bit.

"They wanted me to show my powers, I want 5 shadows to further show my display." She whispered to it as the Organization members stirred. 5 shadows materialized out of the ground. They stood in a formation around her.

"Dismissed." Winter said, strongly as they all went into their own portal.

"You make take a seat, Winter." Xemnas said. She went to a chair that was grounded and it raised me up a bit.

"Due to our unknown revival, it seems we must start anew. I am re-arranging the numbers and we shall search for new members." Xemnas said. There was whispering.

"Our new numbers are... Xemnas I, Xigbar II, Xaldin III, Saix IV, Luxord V, Demyx VI, Winter Rose VII." Xemnas said.

"Now, please welcome VII, Winter Rose, the Shadowed Mistress." He said. The meeting was dismissed. Everyone jumped to the ground or left. Winter was about to leave but Saix came up to Winter.

"You are to train with me in an hour." He said, then left. Winter sighed and stared at the ground started to leave when someone threw her over their shoulder.

"H-hey!" She said as she saw Xigbar.

"Let me go!" She struggled, her necklaces chingling against the Organization coat's dangling decorations. Luxord laughed and followed and so did Demyx. They took her to the gray room and threw her down on a couch. Winter glared at them, who didn't make them flinch.

"Xiggy, is it time for the initiation." Demyx asked.

"Yep. How old are you lass?" Xigbar asked.

"Better not be rape, 17." She said, cautiously.

"Damnit, no rum then." Luxord said, pulling out a bottle.

"We'll do what we did to Roxas. To bad Axel isn't here." Demyx said. They tied a rope to her leg and Xigbar disappeared. She was suddenly hoisted upside down.

"Lemme down!" She yelled her hair falling down over her face. The flaps in the coat were flipped over. Her necklaces hung out.

"We won't unless you say..." Xigbar said then whispered to the others.

" 'I am the equivalent of a shadow, and everyone above me is Superior." Demyx grinned.

"No." Winter said, crossing her arms.

"Alright goodbye." Demyx said, about to leave.

"Okay okay! I am a shadow, and everyone above me is superior." She growled. The rope was cut and she fell down.

"Welcome to the Orgy VII." Xigbar said, patting her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suki: Wow got this out fast, even with school and horrid horrid homework. Well, enjoy my story. And review, it makes me feel guilty if I slack off.**

**DISCLAIMER: Read the previous chapters, my characters belong to me. If I hear you use them without permission, I will SET YOU AFLAME WITH TEENAGE AANNGGSST!**

***

For the hour she was with them, she punched Luxord in the face for graabing her butt, made Demyx admit he was a pretty princess, and played Nerf gun tag with Xigbar and co. They looked all nice and talking when Saix came in. He stood at his position and gave out missions to look for new Nobodies. After the other 3 left he went up to Winter.

"I would like you to open up any kind of portal due to your abilities." He said. Winter nodded and held out her hand.

"I heard from Superior that our legacy was in a game. You must know a lot of worlds, so imagine the manor in Twilight Town." He said. Winter closed her eyes and imagined that. She felt power surge through her and opened her eyes. Her Nobody symbol necklace was rising in the air and glowed. A portal opened and was giving off black mist, it was a Nobody portal. Saix looked midly interested as the portal began to sap her energy. They walked into it and appeared at the manor. They were in Namine's room. The walls were pure white and there was nothing there but a table and some really old crayons. The curtains were tattered and stained. The entrance to the manor was overgrown by trees and the gates were rusting. The building was swaying.

"We should get out of here." Saix stated and started walking. Winter cautiously started after him. After they went out, it looked desolate outside. The grass was wildly long and everything was rusting or crumbling.

"Now, try to summon a weapon. Maybe a pitiful person like you might have a weapon like that." he mocked. Winter sighed and willed anything to her, remembering the katana from the dream. She felt a weight in her hand and looked down. It was that same katana. Saix called up some dusks, and let her train on them. She felt herself get stronger with each one. She was the worst at sparring and anything athletic. But she was somewhat good at fencing. Saix watched her display as she wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. The dusks were dead.

"Now, I want you to try defeating this." Saix said.

"Beserkers." he commanded. 2 beserkers appeared around her. She fought them and then she slapped her head.

"Guardian!" Winter said, as the Heartless came to aid her to battle. She fought with ease and was drained after she dismissed Guardian.

"You may rest a moment." Saix said, throwing her a potion. He disappeared off somewhere as she sat down under a tree. Winter drank the potion and gagged, it was sickeningly sweet. She felt her body heat up and become less sore. Saix came back and she got up and brushed off herself.

"We are now to RTC." He said.

"You are only allowed to try and navigate the Heartless Corridors." He said, before leaving. Winter called the portal and it engulfed her. She was led and was being trailed by mutiple heartless.

_"Brethren are dying bit, now since you are here, we start again! But I tell Shell's leader wants to make Kingdom Hearts again. We only help then, some Brethren want help, anything for you." _The Soldier said. Apparently due it having higher instincts than others, it was appointed to be a leader sort.

"Thank you." She thanked him. She entered the exit portal and was in the grey room. She successfully made a new member fall out of their seat.

"Heartless!" The person gasped, their hood was up. Winter rolled her eyes and sat right next to Demyx playing the sitar.

"Slightly out of tune, Demyx." She said, relaxing.

"I know I know, Xigbar stole the tuner." He said.

"Who's the new kid?" Luxord asked as he walked in. The new member was still on the floor.

"I'm Larxemn. The Ballistic Angel." The person said. They flipped off their hood. She had brown hair made into a braid at the back with a old red ribbon. Larxemn got up and shook her hand.

"Winter Rose, Shadowed Mistress." Winter replied.

"Why are you here?" She added.

"Initiation." Larxemn said.

"..Hang you upside down or?" She asked.

"Made me down a bottle of rum then dance and crap like that. I say thank god for antidotes, they work enough to sober you up but damn I have a hangover." She said.

"Lovely." Winter muttered. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

"Did you hear? Xemnas got us all phones to communicate." Demyx said, while playing a random song.

"And who figured out my number?" Winter muttered.

"I did, gave it to everyone." Demyx cheerfully.

"Damnit.. I'm going to bed. Tired enough to make even an insomniac cry." She muttered. Winter navigated the tower to her room and collapsed on her bed. She saw he backpack but it was less full. Her Guidebook was gone, and she guessed who had it. Winter took off the coat and boots and let sleep go over her. She didn't have a dream that night, and when her walls got brighter she groaned. It was morning and she got up. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. She found that there was a connected bathroom and used it quickly. She sat around the grey room as Larxemn looked nervous.

"VIII, don't worry. You are sent either with training or probably recon. Anyways what is your weapon?" Winter asked, putting her feet up on the table. She pulled out a two large guns.

"Very nice." Winter said after she put away her weapons. Saix came in and assigned Larxemn to Xigbar for training. Demyx went on recon for a new world. Luxord went with Demyx.

"Same place, but you are to escort me through the Heartless corridors. The Superior says so." He said. Winter rolled her eyes. She let the darkness engulf her and Saix. Heartless instantly made way for them.

_"What is a shell doing at home?"_ The Leader Soldier asked.

"Orders" Winter said, patting it's head. She went to the opening for Twilight town and exited. Winter shook her arms trying to wake them up, due to the Heartless corridor's tendency to make you cold and tired.

"You are to fight me now. That is your final test." Saix said. He summoned his claymore as Winter did with her Guardian and her katana. Saix hit her with his claymore and she was sent crashing into a tree. There was a large crater and a ring fell down and hit her head. She pocketed it and got up, wincing a bit. Guadrian used cure on her and she attacked Saix. One long hour later, Saix dropped his weapon and fell to the ground.

"Guardian, use cure on Saix." She said.

_"You rather I use my limited magic on him rather than you?You seem on the verge of fainting my Master."_ Guardian replied.

"Do it." Winter said.

_"As you wish"_ It said. It healed Saix and Winter helped him up.

"Do I pass?" Winter asked. Saix threw her against the wall, making Guardian retreat and Winter gasp in pain.

"Never heal your enemy. I shall tell you later." Saix said as dots blotted her sight.

***

"How did she do, IV?" Xemnas asked.

"She has passed and is free to do missions; Superior." Saix said.

"You overdid it, I do not want her broken. She is to play part in my new plan." Xemnas said. Winter was in her bed and was eavesdropping as her body ached.

"Should I call in IX?" Saix said.

"Might as well. To believe that the power of Kingdom Hearts relies on a small girl." Xemnas said.

"She is clever, we might have to watch her." Saix said.

"Don't worry, she said something about a person named 'Elzin'. Might be a relative, she seems pretty worried." Xemnas said. There were footsteps and someone stroked her face. She did her best not to flinch.

"She damaged the wall, she is just as powerful as you." Xemnas added. There was silence and they both left. In came a new person. Winter opened her eyes.

"Oww.." She said sitting up.

"You might injure yourself more." an annoying voice said.

"Newest member?" Winter growled.

"Yes, I am Joxoh, the Senseless Analyst." he said.

"Winter Rose, Shadowed Mistress." Winter said, eying him. He had a frowning face and glasses. Greasy hair that was starting to bald a bit in the front and put in a small ponytail.

"Now, what is your ailment." He asked.

"Saix beat me up. Can't you just give me a potion and get out of my room?" Winter asked.

"Fine fine." Joxoh said, glasses glinting. He gave her a High-Potion and left. Winter drank the horrid tasting potion. She went to the dining hall to see barely anyone there. She plopped next to Xigbar and started eating the soup.

"God this tastes like soap." Winter muttered.

"Larxemn messed up." Xigbar laughed reading a newspaper he found.

"You know that is from like 600 years ago?" Winter muttered.

"Yes but cartoons never get old." Xigbar smiled

"Amen." Winter said.

***

Winter was on recon with Demyx again on the new world; Shibuya. It was bustling with people and had clothing wars, it seemed to be like Japan, but it wasn't. They split up, Demyx obviously going towards the music shops, and Winter did some dirty work. She stood near the dog statue, with her hood up.

"Hey? Where did you get that trench coat, it's kick-ass!" a random person came up.

"Made it myself, move along." Winter said, shocking the person. She explored around and went to the sewers, seeing a giant chain in front of it.

"Mm... Odd." Winter said. She tried touching it and got shocked.

"Ookay.." Winter muttered. She saw a symbol float in mid-air and it formed into a heartless. Winter pet it mindlessly, it was a small frog. She walked out and bumped into a man with a hoodie and a bandana.

"Nice outfit." The person said.

"You too." Winter said, brushing past. She met up with Demyx at the crossing.

"What did you find out?" He asked.

"The sewers are blocked off with a portal, the Heartless are in weird symbols no one can see, and there is people wearing uniforms. Maybe there is something more to Shibuya we can't see." Winter said.

"Well said, let's RTC." Demyx said, opening a portal in an alleyway. She spotted a boy, all white staring at her. She walked into the portal and followed Demyx, racing him. It was a dead tie. They were panting and laughing. Winter left do to her report to Xemnas.

"What did you get from this new world." Xemnas asked, to a kneeling Winter. It was protocol of course.

"I have discovered that there is a force and Heartless are in forms of symbols then make into shapes of animals with tattoo body parts. I tried to enter the sewers but there was a block and a chain. It is charged with magic. I also saw a suspicious boy in all white as I was leaving. The world seems to thrive on fashion due to many people coming up to me commenting on the uniform. I think we should be undercover and buy clothes from that world to do some undercover work." Winter said.

"Very well, dismissed."

***

_Vacation_ said the sign on the window in the Grey room. Joxoh scoffed and walked off. Xigbar went off to Port Royal, Demyx went out to Hollow Bastion. I brought Larxemn with me to Shibuya. I lent her some clothes, mainly a pair of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. She put on an old white vest and some bracelets. I found the ring I found in my pocket, it had a symbol of fire on it. She put it on and changed into a black zip up hoodie with a large skull on it, she put on combat boots and shredded jeans. She put on a belt with a nobody symbol on it and clipped her hair back. She opened up a portal and talked to Larxemn.

"What was your somebody name?" Winter asked.

"Marlene, I was from Midgar. I've been a nobody for a long time. I just want to be with my Daddy." She sighed. They walked out into the busy streets of Shibuya. Larxemn had fun as we walked around, we ended up eating some burgers on the side of the street. Winter got up and a boy wearing a purple coat with a huge collar crashed into her.

"Watch it." The boy said.

"Right back at you! If you're not careful I bet you'll get killed." Winter growled.

"VII..." Larxemn said.

"Quiet VIII." Winter ordered Larxemn. She fell silent due to her being superior.

"Whatever, go the hell away." The boy said.

"Tell me a name and I will kindly get out of your way." Winter growled.

"Neku Sakurba, no go away!" He said, pushing her out of the way.

"Weirdo.." Larxemn said.

"Hey, I'm apparently the Heartless leader and you are a nobody with giant guns and you are stuck at age 21." Winter said, plopping down next to her. Larxemn laughed as Winter pulled out Sea-salt icecream.

"Had this even at my planet." Winter said, passing one to Larxemn. They laughed and told jokes, but eventually Winter sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Larxemn asked.

"Had really cool friends but I don't think they made it out from Earth. And the chances are slim." Winter said, looking at the ground. Larxemn's face went solemn.

"Hey, don't worry. At least you got emotions and your heart." She said, blankly. Winter's phone rang. Winter looked at the ID, it said "Xiggy ;0"

"Damnit Xigbar, stealing my phone." Winter muttered as she picked up.

"Shadowed Mistress." She said.

"Emergency meeting, there is something interesting Sexman found out from stickler." Xigbar said.

"Do we have to be in uniform?" Winter asked.

"He says no, it's really important." He said, then hung up.

"Meeting, we should be going." Winter said and stood up.

***

"That her?" One shadowed person asked another.

"Yeah, that's her. The noise seems to be attracted to her, but not in a negative way. Her friend can't be scanned, and she has no player pin." The smaller one said.

"That's good. We should keep a watch on her. I've noticed 2 other people in cloaks like hers." The taller one said and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Suki: Pumpin' these babies out. If you may have noticed, few FFVII fans... Joxoh is Hojo, and Larxemn is older Marlene. =D And whoops I may have got the numbering wrong for my Organization, wewt DX**

**DISCLAIMER: I own my characters and my ideas, do not takey my ideas.**

***

Winter shifted in her high seat, most of the Organization was wearing either their underclothes or in casual clothes.

"What's going on!" Luxord shouted.

"I thought this was a vacation." Joxoh growled. Xemnas raised his hand to silence them all.

"We have intercepted a unknown person, much like winter" Xemnas said, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"She is a nobody, and was looking for a place to rest apparently. We must first see how well she can fight. You are all dismissed for a short intermission to change into the uniform." He said, many people going off to change. Winter went to her room and brushed her hair, Larxemn came in and gave her clothes back, before going back to the meeting. Everyone flipped up their hoods. Saix came in with the woman with him. She had long green-blue pigtails and eyes with headphones and a mini-skirt. She wore headphones with a mic, which was near her gagged mouth. She had a vest like top with a long blue-green tie, the same as her hair. She had long boots and a short skirt that was black pleated with blue tips. Her fingers were the same color theme with black sleeves. The arm warmers and skirt glowed with flashing text.

"Whatever." Winter rolled her eyes, jumping down from the height. She summoned Guardian and slowed her fall, hovering in front of the new arrival. She pulled out the gag and spoke.

"Who are you?! What are you doing with those evil creatures" The woman said.

"Aww, you broke Guardian's non-existent heart. I will not say, but spare me the trouble and telling me your fine name Miss?" Winter bowed, somewhat mockingly.

"Miku Hatsune, number one singer!" She said, reaching behind her to pull out what would be the joke for days. Miku wielded 2 leeks, that were stiff. Many organization members burst out into a false laughter to taunt her as her face flared up red. Winter was laughing like crazy and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Wow, this will be fun. I won't break you, much." Winter said, and summoned her Katana. Miku started attacking in an unusual fashion. She sung in a high pitch of tone that was the same kind that some people from Shibuya talked in. Winter covered her ears and many Organization members flinched. Miku ran up and hit her with the leek, to prove it was only made to look like that when it was pure hardened steel. Winter wiped the blood trickling down her lip and attacked, covering her mouth and sending her leeks flying. She pinned her to the ground with Guardian as he covered her mouth.

"Now can I go back to vacation?" Winter looked up to Xemnas. Winter floated to her seat and plopped in the chair, Guardian disappearing off. Joxoh eyed Miku, with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"What is the reason for living when you feel hollow on the inside." Xemnas asked Miku, who looked up. She staggered up and glanced to everyone.

"I want to sing again, to be with my friends going out around eating ice cream, drinking sake." She looked to the ground.

"You will need your heart, and that is what we strive for. Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said, gesturing to everyone.

"C-can I join you guys?" She asked, holding her hands. She looked to everyone and stared at Winter.

"You may. But you are now X Ixkum, the Deleted Diva. Demyx will teach you the ways. Everyone may now show their faces." Xemnas said, Demyx groaned as there was a movement of cloth. Winter shook her long black hair out, smiling at Ixkum.

"Welcome to the Organization X." Winter said. After Xemnas and Saix left. Winter jumped to the ground and started to run. Xigbar appeared in front of her and slung her over his shoulder again.

"I don't wanna be part of your sick torment!" Winter flailed as they went to the gray room.

"New initiation. You have to do this or else the legend of Leeks will be forever here." Xigbar said as he threw Winter onto a couch.

"Don't do it!" Winter shouted as Xigbar covered her mouth.

***

The torture that should never be mentioned again was done and Miku looked flushed. They were joking around.

"Hey, if Wint here has a heart, shouldn't we steal it and make it into 'Rose candies, best of the Winter'?" Luxord retorted, drunk on rum. He ruffled her hair as Winter glared. Miku was humming to a random song. Xigbar was playing around with Demyx who tried to play his Sitar. Saix walked in, surprising a Winter who was standing trying to kick a drunk Luxord in the face. Winter lost her balance and fell to the ground and stumbled to get up.

"Winter, I would like to speak to you with the Superior." He said, with a dead silence accompanying him.

"Yes, Saix." Winter said, all emotion leaving her face and voice. They walked up the great distance to Xemnas' office. It was neat and clean as Xemnas looked at the empty sky with a tiny Kingdom Hearts from a long time ago.

"All in due time.. Oh, yes. Miss Rose. I am worried about you having the possibility of rebelling." Xemnas came up and motioned to Saix. He came up and grabbed her, as shock filled her eyes. She struggled and her eyes grew wide as Xemnas filled a syringe.

"This will set your loyalty to the Organization." He said, coming towards her. Winter panicked remembering the time she was sedated by a person on the street and woke up in the hospital. She struggled against Saix unwavering hands.

"Now this is a tracking device and some sedative. We will be able to find you no matter where you are we can find you." Xemnas said. Winter was such in a state of shock she threw off Saix. He hit the wall with a large crack. Saix stood still for a second, his berserk fueling up. He ran at Winter, holding her up by her throat. He snarled as he threw her to the ground and pinned her arms behind her back. Xemnas was interested by the display. He inserted the needle in her neck, Winter still struggling in vain. The sedation kicked in and her eyes slid shut as she went into a deep sleep. Saix calmed down and let go of her, as she laid in an awkward position.

"Saix, take her to her room. That is all I needed her for." Xemnas said, turning around walking to stare at Kingdom Hearts. Saix picked her up as her face looked tense, a nightmare. He carried her down to her room and placed her on her bed, placing the large fluffy blankets over her. He looked at her and brushed some hair away from her face. He growled and clenched his chest, there was a large pain that lasted only for a few seconds. Winter stirred and curled up a little. Saix clutched his chest, did he feel something that was gone for years?

***

Winter was stuck in choking Darkness, she usually allowed it to absorb her and taint her heart but these shadows strangled her, and they violated her. She tried to scream but no avail. She felt a persons arms. The shadows stopped attacking her and she looked over to who saved her. She saw a flash of blue hair and yellow eyes. Winter woke up and threw herself into a sitting position. She hated her nightmares. She wiped her face as she felt sticky with a cold sweat. She sneezed, for absolutely no reason at all. She growled a bit to no one(**Suki: * hides * Sorry, urge to do that.. Lol.**) She washed her face and took a shower, then went out to the Grey Room, since it was the next day apparently. Ixkum asked her what happened. Saix eyes glinted with a warning.

"I'm not at liberty to say. Sorry Ixy. We've got about 30 minutes until we all have to leave, so do you want to tell me... How it happened?" Winter asked, softly. Ixkum nodded and they sat down. Demyx was playing the Sitar in the couch opposing them.

"I was a plaything in a computer. I was made special, to sing for people pretty songs. I had so many friends. But.. My owner had no use for me so he deleted me... My last song was so sad, but I didn't expect to be alive. Think, I could meet my friends!" She said. Winter shook her head.

"The Organization must work in secrecy" Winter replied.

"How did you..?" Ixkum asked.

"I'm alive, I control the heartless, whom would want to keep me alive for reasons unknown." Winter shifted a bit, feeling Saix's eyes on her.

"Can you show me..?" Ixkum asked. Winter nodded and summoned a shadow in her lap. It looked content in being petted by an unsure Ixkum. She sent it away and yawned a bit, wincing at the pain in her neck. She felt her neck and there was a tiny chip there. She glanced to Saix and then laughed at Ixkum's joke. Winter stood up to get her mission.

"You are to train with me, please prepare yourself by consulting to our new shop keeper Yxyn." He said. Winter went to leave when Saix grabbed her arm and pulled Winter closer to him.

"You must not speak of the tracker to no one else. Xigbar was let to know and Xaldin too. No on else may know." He growled into her ear, making Winter suppress some shivers. He released and Winter glared at him, the same as she gave her parents. Resentful, and cruel. She walked over to the Moogle and greeted it. She bought a lot of potions and a new chain for her katana, which changed it into a double bladed one that reminded her of something... She shook her head and walked up to Saix, everyone left so it was them only.

"We are to leave to a deserted planet I have found." Saix said, opening a portal behind him. Winter followed and looked to the ground. The tracker was painful and annoyed her to no end. They walked into the new world, it shocked her. It was cities in ruins, the same sky as Earth. She fell to her knees.

"What happened.." Winter said, Saix looking interested.

"What is this planet?" He asked, interested.

"Earth, a dead population of _6,692,030,275."_ Winter said, her voice filled with dread. Saix looked interested.

"Stand up, VIII." He commanded. Winter complied and stood up shakily. Winter followed him into an opening, the wind hissing through the demolished buildings. Heartless flitted about, noting her and some bowed.

"Why do they do that?" Saix asked.

"I am to become their leader." Winter said, automatically. She blinked, then saw that Saix brought out his Claymore.

"I would like to test you on something.." He grinned, deviously.

"Come on, attack me." He taunted, winter did so, bringing out her katana. He blocked it and sent her flying. She noticed that is was easier to move around, probably gravity. She attacked again and her weapon was thrown away from her.

"Is that all you got? I expected more." Saix retorted.

"Shut up.." Winter said, grabbing the sword and running at him. He swatted her away. Winter started to growl.

"You're a failure." He said, which sent Winter over the end.

"Shut the hell up! You are not my owner." She screeched. She barreled into him knocking him down. She put her weight on his chest and started punching his face, to be thrown off and to hit a building. Saix went into berserk, which meant that there is two angry organization members battling it off. Saix prevailed in the end, Winter's anger fading as she rubbed her shoulder. She had popped it so she moved it around. It make a loud snap that made her wince. She saw the destruction they both made.

"Did I do some of this?" Winter asked herself.

"Xemnas assigned you to me for a reason. The wall of the Castle That Never Was is a made of a type of steel that can only be broken by the strongest. You can crack it in a rage, you are essentially a Berserker. You must learn to control your anger." He said, as she got up from the ground to lean on a tree. Her leg was broken pretty bad. She hissed in pain as she accidentally put weight on it. She gritted her teeth and tried to push back emotion. Her eyes told pain though. Saix sighed.

"Let us RTC." He said, opening a portal. Winter tried walking there but fell to the ground, muttering swears. Saix walked over and picked her up Bridal style. Winter averted her eyes and looked away, trying to hide her blushing face. Her heart beat echoed in Saix, making him long for his heart. They walked into the Castle That Never Was and she was taken to the small lab unit. She never strayed to this part because the way Joxoh looked he seemed like he'd almost killed a planet, and she was betting he did.

"Joxoh." Saix said, making said scientist jump.

"Yes, yes, what is it." He said, grumpily before realizing who it was.

"O-oh! IV, you look rather dashing today. What did Miss Rose do now." He said.

"She broke her leg in a training session." He said, placing her on a doctor bed/table thing. He had her take of the pants(which took a lot of convincing and her face being slightly pink.)

"Yes.. One large break and a fracture. What were you doing?" Joxoh asked.

"We were plotting how to kill you." Winter retorted, rolling her eyes. He glared at Winter.

"Alright, this can't be fixed easily by a potion." He said, walking over and grabbing a needle. Saix held a panicked Winter down. Joxoh inserted the needle and she was mildly sedated. She started muttering stuff as she fell over, Joxoh prodding around her leg. He snapped something back into place and pulled out a glowing orb.

"Materia, right?" Winter asked in a drunken voice. Joxoh rolled his eyes and used it on her, sickening cracks sounding.

"She shouldn't walk for at least 24 hours, then she needs to be checked by me. Miss Rose will be.. Eccentric for an hour." Joxoh said. Saix picked Winter up and carried her to her room. He placed her on her bed and placed a book in her lap.

"You think you're all bad-ass 'n all." Winter rambled on. Saix stopped.

"I remember youu dying. It was all PEWPEWPEW then GRAWR 'n that shit. Then you looked at the moon. God you were epic and hot." Winter rambled on. He raised an eyebrow. As Winter rolled her head around.

"Compared to Mansex I mean he just dissipated into a mist. How BOORING" Saix found how she acted.

"And Sora? AAANGSST, more angst than a Twilight fan girl when she can't find her Edward dildo." Winter said, slamming her first down on the bed.

"And HOW did you get the X on your face? I mean Xiggy might shoot you there with a dart gun, X MARKS THE SPOT MATE!" She yelled then yawned. She threw the book away in a fit and then grabbed the blanket.

"I go sleepy now." She said, closing her eyes. Sleep engulfed her in seconds. Saix sighed and scrawled a note and placed it on her face. She'd probably would have a hangover and be in pain the next day.

***

Winter groaned as she woke up. Her head hurt like crazy and her leg felt like it had been broken. She had her legs broken by a older students when she was young, she changed school afterwords. She saw white with a note.

You are allowed a vacation. The others have a vacation too due to the previous one being cut short. There is a small T.V. With your... Kingdom Hearts game. There is crutches next to your bed.

-Saix

Winter rolled her eyes and grabbed her the crutches. She knew how to use them and made her slow decent down to the gray room. People were waking up to see a small T.V.

" 'Ey, Wint. Heard what happened. What's with the T.V.?" Luxord asked.

"Ever wondered how the others died?" Winter grinned, as she plopped down with her leg out, starting up the PS2. She pulled out a plastic case from her hair. She always had it. She started a new game as Demyx came by. Luxord was swearing a bit as Winter pulled off some skateboard moves and even Xemnas came by to watch, interested. She was fighting Twilight Thorn and she lost, some people groaned behind her.

"Come on, I could do that in me sleep!" Xigbar said.

"I've killed you 8 times in game on proud mode Xiggy." Winter grumbled as she started the fight again. As she was fighting Axel the first time, she asked Xemnas while playing.

"Ow.. Hey, Superior? Why didn't you send everyone to kill Sora at once? You could've used Roxas to get enough THEN kill him and Sora with everyone doing it." She said, beating him. Luxord called him a wimp. Soon enough, she got to the fight with Xemnas, spending the whole day with them watching. Xemnas rolled his eyes as he heard is own speech.

"They did it quite accurately." He said, watching her start the length battle. She almost stood up but winced as her leg pained her. She beat the game and everyone ignored the final sappy scene.

"That, is how you guys were beat." Winter said, smugly.

"What about you?" Larxemn said, walking in.

"I'm here, anything else to say?" Winter said as laughter was heard. Joxoh gave her a potion and she was good to limp! As he put it. She pushed him away and used a single crutch to maneuver.

Everyone was making fun of each other and Xigbar almost crashed into Winter after shouting "RUN, RUN AWAY!" and Demyx stole Axel's "Got it memorized?". Winter walked into the small library to replace the book she recently read. She saw Xaldin, reading a random book. He looked up then looked down.

"Oh.. Sorry." Winter said, politely. She had utmost respect for him since she got her ass kicked by him exactly 23.5 times(The .5 was when mickey came in and saved her, dying in her opinion.)

"Never have really spoken to you." Winter mumbled as she placed the book back and sped out.

***

Her leg was fixed, clothes too. And it was again to train with Saix. Same place, since it had an impact on her. This time there were in the ruins of Japan, smog choking the air.

"Now, to enter berserk you must feel pure hot rage. The want to kill the person you are fighting, to strangle them, to chop them into pieces." Saix said.

"Close your eyes and imagine what angers you the most." Saix said, circling her. She did so and saw boys picking on Elzin, her parents. Her... Old friend. Her.. no, she couldn't bear to think of him. She felt her anger peak and opened her eyes, rage coursing through her system.

"Now control that rage, let it take you but not all the way." He said, Winter channeled it as best she could.

"Now, punch that wall." He said. Winter shook her head.

"PUNCH IT!" He screamed and she did, it collapsed. The anger left her feeling a bit drained.

"Now, that is all for today." He said, after training. Winter sighed as she laid in bed, sleep overcoming her.

***

**Suki: Winter had the best freaking speech ever.**


	5. Author's note

A/N: To those who care to read.

I've getting nasty reviews making fun of my character, so I'll explain.

Winter's parents wanted 2 children only. They wanted one to be a model, and one to be a scientist. They didn't want to abandon, and they had a perfect image of the child they wanted. And there is PLOT behind the eyes of both the children. The M is self given, since I got the idea of that from Harriet the Spy. I understand my character is a Mary Sue and I'll work her a bit, but the name will stay. And I like it when you kindly flame instead of all out flame. If you want to flame my story, please try to be nice.

The story will be down until I can re-write the entire story.


End file.
